


Desks and Handcuffs

by Devon_T_Hale



Series: Sterek Drabble Babbles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, season 4, stiles handcuffed to a desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devon_T_Hale/pseuds/Devon_T_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds Stiles handcuffed to a desk at the sheriffs station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desks and Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Picture by mysnarkyself.

Derek didn't know what he was doing standing in front of the sheriff's station. OK wait he did know, he just didn't know the complete reason why.   
  
All he got was a text message from Stiles in capital letters saying "COME TO THE STATION ASAP. I NEED YOUR HELP!" after getting the message he tried calling Stiles but when he did the phone just rang and rang. He called a few more times each time ending with the same result. So Derek decided to just do what Stiles asked and headed for the station.   
  
Which now leads us to why he was standing outside.   
  
"This better be important Stiles" Derek huffed under his breath as he walked in through the main doors.   
  
Derek didn't bother calling out, just used his nose to find where Stiles was. The sight that greeted him as he rounded the next corner had him stopping in his tracks. Now he has seen some weird and some violent things go down in this station, but this was interesting. Just in front of him stood Stiles with his back facing Derek, but that wasn't what had Derek stopping mid step. It was the fact that Stiles was handcuffed to the sheriff's desk that caught him by surprise. Taking in the sight of Stiles, he came up with a plan. Smirking to himself he slowly walked into the room.  
  
"Oh, what a sight" said Derek.   
  
At the sound of Derek's voice Stiles quickly turned around and almost fell. If it wasn't for the desk he was handcuffed too, he would have fallen flat on his face. But he grabbed the desk to balance himself just in time.   
  
"Derek! Great your here! You don't know how happy I am to see you man" Stiles said with relief.   
  
Derek just leaned against a near by desk and smiled at him.   
  
OK this is was getting weird thought Stiles. He couldn't understand why Derek was standing there smiling at him.    
  
Clearing his throat Stiles tried asking for help again.   
  
"Could you remove the cuffs?"  
  
At hearing the question Derek just smiled wider before responding.   
  
"No"   
  
Stiles was in shock, did Derek just tell him no. He couldn't believe what was happening. 

"Come on Derek!"

Derek just shook his head and responded no. 

"Are you not going to help me because of what happened yesterday? I told you it was an accident! It's not my fault the ground decided to trip me and I fell spilling my ice cream on your car. The world is out to get me I tell you!" 

Derek just chuckled a low and seductive sound sending a shiver down Stiles spine. 

"I rather like you like that, Stiles."

Stiles just looked at Derek in shock, was this really happening he thought. Stiles was pulled from his thoughts as he saw Derek move. Derek looked like the predator he was, slowly stalking his prey. With each step Derek took, Stiles arousal began to rise. 

Derek could smell the arousal coming off of Stiles in waves. Finally reaching his destination Derek leaned down to whisper into Stiles' ear. 

"Here is what we are going to do. I am going to leave you handcuffed to that desk and have my way with you. How does that sound?"  

Stiles didn't really know what to say so he just nodded. 

Taking that as a sign of approval, Derek took a hold of Stiles' neck and proceeded to kissing the living daylights out of him. Stiles couldn't do anything but hold on for the ride. But one thing was for sure, this was going to be a long night, let's just hope that his dad wasn't going to come back soon.  


End file.
